


This Unusual Love

by Paladin_Willa



Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attacks, Comas - Freeform, Decorating, F/M, No betas we post like men, Salt, apple salt, evil apple, evil white, live streams, lol, n die like em for not betain, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: I somehow forgot to put this, lol.Ok, basis is: Apple is going crazy with Raven not signing the book and keeps pressuring her until she snaps and does something very un-snow white like. each chap is the same basis just diff romances
Relationships: Chase Redford/Raven Queen, Daring Charming/Raven Queen, Dexter Charming/Raven Queen
Comments: 26
Kudos: 130





	1. Dexter's Turn

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this is salt cause I’m bitter bout Apple. So ya, characters MAY be OOC but whatevs. Also, so in this, me n my friend were talkin bout this fic I’d write n we’d thought it’d be fun if Raven actually had brown hair like her father. So ye, Raven has brown hair(but with small purple high lights). Finally, this was inspired by virgil-is-a-cutie and thyladyanput on Tumblr talking about different salt ideas. I hope you enjoy it!!

All Raven wanted to do was decorate the float for Thronecoming.

But NO!

Apple just had to come up to her and try once more. She kept saying everyone was at risk if she didn’t sign. How her Happily Ever After was in RISK. It didn’t help that every time Dexter  _ thought _ about talking to Raven he’d get glared at by Apple. Hell,  _ even Daring _ was chill with Dexter talking to who he wanted.

Though Raven had to admit it looked like he only did that since he was seriously questioning his destiny with how Apple was acting. Not that she could blame him. With every day that passed since the failure of Legacy Day, she’s gotten worse about it. Everyone could see how different Apple was. She kept going on about how unfair it was. How she needed Raven to sign to become the new Evil Queen to poison her. How she just wants her Happily Ever After.

And they could see how she kept harassing Raven.

“How can you be so selfish, Raven!? If you don’t sign the Book of Legends, everything is ruined! No one gets their Happily Ever After!” Apple yelled and all the students present watched the fight warily. They didn’t know what to do. Dexter wanted to go to Raven but Daring was holding him back, wary that something may happen to him if he went over there.

“Selfish!? Is it really that selfish to NOT want to be evil!? To not want to be put into  _ the mirror realm with the Evil Queen!? _ I DON’T want to be like my mother! Why can’t you understand that!?” Raven shouted back turning to walk to the lake they were near. “Oh wait, I know. You’re too selfish thinking about your own Happily Ever After to care about anyone else.”

With that, Raven stalked over to the lake and went up to a small outcropping and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and watched the lake. It was clear, allowing everyone to watch the Neverland Mermaids and their children swim around. They glanced up at her quite a few times as they swam. Once they stayed looking at her she looked around and found Apple standing behind her. Hiding among the trees, Raven could just barely make out her sorta friend Blondie. “What do you want? I just want to be alone,” she asked standing up slowly to face Apple.

“I’m not done talking to you, Raven. You  _ need _ to sign the Book of Legends. You’re destined to become the next Evil Queen. It’s just a matter of time. You know it,” Apple said cooly and Raven didn’t like the look in Apple’s eyes.

“Apple, how could you  _ say _ that? You’re Snow’s daughter,” Raven said and Apple tilted her head with a sneer.

“It’s true though. Faybelle thinks only of herself. She’s the daughter of the Evil Fairy. She’s following her nature. You will too. But apparently, you need to make it difficult. Why can’t you just sign the damn book? Why can’t you let me have my Happily Ever After!?” Apple demanded stepping closer to Raven who looked at her shocked and scared.

“You don’t need an Evil Queen or a damn book to give you your Happily Ever After, Apple! Why do you  _ want _ to follow that anyways!? Briar would  _ never _ see any of us again. She’d  _ sleep for 100 years with her family and staff. She’d have to make new friends. Marry a man she doesn’t even know.  _ Do you  _ truly want that for your friend!? _ ” Raven demanded and Apple looked shocked at that.

“She’d get her Happily Ever After. I don’t see the problem with it,” she answered back coldly and Raven gasped.

“That’s a horrible thing to say. The other Royal’s even understand Briar’s worry about it. How could you  _ not _ !?”

“How can you keep thinking about yourself!? Principal Grimm has said that terrible things can happen to  _ everyone _ if you don’t  _ sign the Book of Legends _ !” Apple shouted angrily before pushing Raven harshly. Raven gasped as she stumbled back towards the edge. She could only scream as her foot missed the edge and she fell down into the water below. Nearby shouts could be heard and Apple turned to watch as they ran to the edge’s of the lake and watched as the mermaids pulled a struggling Raven down.

“Raven!” Dexter shouted giving his glasses to Cedar before jumping into the water after her. Daring and Darling were quick to follow, knowing he’d need help getting Raven away from the deadly mermaids. Blondie snarled at Apple, glad she was doing the live stream. She heard rustling and Apple could only pale when she saw Milton and Giles behind her.

“You are in deep trouble, Miss White,” Milton said tersely.

“She’s not breathing!” Dexter shouted and Giles ran down while making sure they can get Raven to the hospital.

“I can’t even  _ look _ at you, Apple. I don’t even know who you are anymore,” Blondie whispered before walking down to the others. She could only watch numbly as Giles took over CPR for Darling. Raven coughed out the water harshly but her eyes didn’t open. Soon, Raven was in the hospital with the Charming siblings, Giles, Blondie, and her parents the Good King and Evil Queen. Mira was seething when the doctor told them the news. Her husband did what he could to calm her, but nothing was working well.

Blondie went into the hall and held up her tablet to start the live stream to tell everyone when Dexter left the room in tears with his siblings walking him outside. Blondie only sighed when she held the tablet up and started the live stream. “Hello everyone. Blondie Locks reporting outside Raven Queen’s hospital room. The doctor has just informed us that Raven is in a coma. He nor his coworkers know if or when Raven will wake up. If you don’t know, earlier today, Apple White viciously attacked Raven Queen by pushing her into the Neverland Mermaid’s lake when she decided not to sign the Book of Legends. With permission from her parents and the hospital, I’ll be setting up a continuous live stream of Raven’s recovery. I’ll keep everyone up to date on any updates about Raven’s health,” Blondie said before ending the live stream and walking into the room once more to hear Raven’s parents arguing on a mirror pad. When she got closer she saw that it was Apple’s mom, Snow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟_⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two weeks.

_ It’s been two weeks _ .

Dexter could hardly believe it.

Two weeks and the doctors still don’t know how to wake Raven. The school has been abuzz with gossiping. Apple was exspelled from school and Daring told her he wanted nothing to do with her. People couldn’t believe Apple did that to sweet Raven.

They started calling her Evil White.

Evil White.

It fit her.

She changed.

Dexter could barely handle being in the same room as people talking about her. He stayed in Raven’s room primarily, accompanied by Daring or Darling, along with Maddie or Cerise. The others came by occasionally to give their well wishes.

But the most shocking thing?

Snow let Mira out of the mirror dimension.

Once Mira was out, she quickly took care of the book, making sure no one  _ had _ to follow their destiny for their Happily Ever After. If they wanted it, they’d get it now. Except for Apple.

She wouldn’t get her Happily Ever After. No one wanted to be around her after what she did. After making sure she wouldn’t get her Happily Ever After, Mira willingly went back into the mirror dimension but made sure everyone knew that if she got out, she’ll be going after Apple.

Just thinking about it had Dexter sneering.

He shook his head free of all those thoughts and simply help Raven’s hand in both of his. Their combined hands rested against his chin as he looked at Raven sadly. He startled when Daring put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Want any water, Dex?” he asked and Dexter didn’t answer at first.

He shook his head after a bit but then hesitantly started nodding it. “Actually, some water sounds good,” he replied and Daring gave his shoulder a pat before leaving to get them both some water. Dexter just looked at Raven’s face briefly before looking at their hands. “I’m so sorry, Raven. You didn’t deserve this. You just wanted to be able to be yourself, to make your own choices. But Apple wouldn’t let you. I-I should have intervened. If I had, maybe-just maybe you wouldn’t be here. You’d be safe hanging with your best friends,” he said quietly and finally looked at Raven’s peaceful face once more. “You shouldn’t have to put anyone else’s happiness before your own,” he whispered so quietly that it was hard for he himself to hear. He then moved his hands closer to his lips and pressed a soft kiss to Raven’s fingers before setting her hand down onto her bed.

As he got up to head out, those beautiful purple eyes he adored opened. “D-dex?” Raven asked hoarsely and Dexter could only look shocked.

“Raven? You’re awake?” he asked softly shocked. Raven just looked shocked as she nodded slowly. They heard a clatter and turned to see Daring standing in the doorway shocked, two plastic cups on the ground with water all over.

“Doctor! Raven’s awake!” he yelled out and a doctor came running in with a nurse. It was safe to say that everyone was shocked to learn that Dexter’s kiss woke Raven up. Dexter was blushing when he explained what happened and held Raven’s hand. They shared a smile as the doctor did a check up and Daring sat down next to Dexter.


	2. Chase's Turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the next part finally. My friend Carr on discord suggested this so I decided to give it to her. Hope you guys enjoy!!! also, sorry about the LONG wait.......it'll most likely happen again tbh........but I WILL finish this at some point

All Raven wanted to do was decorate the float for Thronecoming.

But NO!

Apple just had to come up to her and try once more. She kept saying everyone was at risk if she didn’t sign. How her Happily Ever After was in RISK. Raven glanced over at Chase who winced beside Maddie as Apple ranted.

Hell,  _ even Daring _ was wary of Apple now from how she’s been acting.

Though Raven had to admit it, he looked to be seriously questioning his destiny with how Apple was acting. Not that she could blame him. With every day that passed since the failure of Legacy Day, she’s gotten worse about it. Everyone could see how different Apple was. She kept going on about how unfair it was. How she needed Raven to sign to become the new Evil Queen to poison her. How she just wants her Happily Ever After.

And they could see how she kept harassing Raven.

“How can you be so selfish, Raven!? If you don’t sign the Book of Legends, everything is ruined! No one gets their Happily Ever After!” Apple yelled and all the students present watched the fight warily. They didn’t know what to do. Chase wanted to go to Raven and help but Darling was holding him back, wary that something may happen to him if he went over there. He could only nod understanding, knowing it would be better to wait.

“Selfish!? Is it really that selfish to NOT want to be evil!? To not want to be put into the mirror realm with the Evil Queen!? I DON’T want to be like my mother! Why can’t you understand that!?” Raven shouted back turning to walk to the lake they were near. “Oh wait, I know. You’re too selfish thinking about your own Happily Ever After to care about anyone else.”

With that, Raven stalked over to the lake and went up to a small outcropping and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs and watched the lake. It was clear, allowing everyone to watch the Neverland Mermaids and their children swim around, unsettling the dirt and murking up the water. They glanced up at her quite a few times as they swam. Once they stayed looking at her she looked around and found Apple standing behind her. Hiding among the trees, Raven could just barely make out her sorta friend Blondie. “What do you want? I just want to be alone,” she asked standing up slowly to face Apple.

“I’m not done talking to you, Raven. You need to sign the Book of Legends. You’re destined to become the next Evil Queen. It’s just a matter of time. You know it,” Apple said cooly and Raven didn’t like the look in Apple’s eyes.

“Apple, how could you say that? You’re Snow’s daughter,” Raven said and Apple tilted her head with a sneer.

“It’s true though. Faybelle thinks only of herself. She’s the daughter of the Evil Fairy. She’s following her nature. You will too. But apparently, you need to make it difficult. Why can’t you just sign the damn book? Why can’t you let me have my Happily Ever After!?” Apple demanded stepping closer to Raven who looked at her shocked and scared.

“You don’t need an Evil Queen or a damn book to give you your Happily Ever After, Apple! Why do you want to follow that anyways!? Briar would never see any of us again. She’d sleep for 100 years with her family and staff. She’d have to make new friends. Marry a man she doesn’t even know. Do you truly want that for your friend!?” Raven demanded and Apple looked shocked at that.

“She’d get her Happily Ever After. I don’t see the problem with it,” she answered back coldly and Raven gasped.

“That’s a horrible thing to say. The other Royal’s even understand Briar’s worry about it. How could you not!?”

“How can you keep thinking about yourself!? Principal Grimm has said that terrible things can happen to everyone if you don’t sign the Book of Legends!” Apple shouted angrily before pushing Raven harshly. Raven gasped as she stumbled back towards the edge. She could only scream as her foot missed the edge and she fell down into the water below. Nearby shouts could be heard and Apple turned to watch as they ran to the edge’s of the lake and watched as the mermaids pulled a struggling Raven down.

“Raven!” Chase shouted out before rushing to the water’s edge with Darling right beside him. Daring jerked his head to Apple before diving after Chase and Darling to help them. Dexter was glaring as he made his way up to Apple and Blondie. Blondie snarled at Apple, glad she was doing the live stream. The two made sure Apple didn’t go anywhere as the others saved Raven.

A commotion had them looking at the lake. Chase broke the surface of the lake with a gasp. Raven was in his arms unconscious. He started swimming back to shore as Daring and Darling followed behind keeping the mermaids at bay. She heard rustling and Apple could only pale when she saw Milton and Giles behind her.

“You are in deep trouble, Miss White,” Milton said tersely. As Giles looked at the four reaching the shore. Chase started doing CPR and after a bit, Raven coughed up water. But other then that, she didn’t wake up. Darling took over and tried doing CPR herself.

“She’s not breathing!” Chase shouted out, fear written on his face and in his voice.

“I can’t even look at you, Apple. I don’t even know who you are anymore,” Blondie whispered before walking down to the others. She could only watch numbly as Giles took over CPR for Darling. Soon, Raven was in the hospital with Chase, the Charming siblings, Giles, Blondie, and her parents the Good King and Evil Queen. Mira was seething when the doctor told them the news. Her husband did what he could to calm her, but nothing was working well.

Blondie went into the hall and held up her tablet to start the live stream to tell everyone when Dexter left the room in tears with Daring walking him outside. Blondie only sighed when she held the tablet up and started the live stream. In the background looking into the room was Chase, trying to hold steady while pain and worry was clear in every line of his body. Darling was next to him doing her best to help him feel better.

“Hello everyone. Blondie Locks reporting outside Raven Queen’s hospital room. The doctor has just informed us that Raven is in a coma. He nor his coworkers know if or when Raven will wake up. If you don’t know, earlier today, Apple White viciously attacked Raven Queen by pushing her into the Neverland Mermaid’s lake when she decided not to sign the Book of Legends. With permission from her parents and the hospital, I’ll be setting up a continuous live stream of Raven’s recovery. I’ll keep everyone up to date on any updates about Raven’s health,” Blondie said before ending the live stream and walking into the room once more to hear Raven’s parents arguing on a mirror pad. When she got closer she saw that it was Apple’s mom, Snow.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟_⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Two weeks.

_ It’s been two weeks _ .

Chase could hardly believe it.

Two weeks and the doctors still don’t know how to wake Raven. The school has been abuzz with gossiping. Apple was exspelled from school and Daring told her he wanted nothing to do with her. People couldn’t believe Apple did that to sweet Raven.

They started calling her Evil White.

Evil White.

It fit her.

She changed.

Chase could only glare at Apple if he saw her. People gossiped about Apple behind her back but also silently when around people close to Raven. He often visited Raven’s room with Darling and Maddie. Cerise would join occasionally. Other students came to give their well wishes occasionally, but never stayed long.

But the most shocking thing?

Snow let Mira out of the mirror dimension.

Once Mira was out, she quickly took care of the book, making sure no one  _ had _ to follow their destiny for their Happily Ever After. If they wanted it, they’d get it now. Except for Apple.

She wouldn’t get her Happily Ever After. No one wanted to be around her after what she did. After making sure she wouldn’t get her Happily Ever After, Mira willingly went back into the mirror dimension but made sure everyone knew that if she got out, she’ll be going after Apple.

Just thinking about the past 2 weeks had Chase scowling.

He sighed though, he should focus on the present, focus on Raven. He held her cool hand in both of his. Hoping that somehow, his hands would warm her hand up. That she’d wake up from him holding her hand so gently. He knew it was a stupid hope, but it was all he had. “I’m going to get some water,” Darling said softly, patting his shoulder.

“Could you bring me some as well?” he asked, not looking away from Raven’s serene face.

“Sure,” she whispered leaving the room. Another sigh left his lips.

“I’m so sorry, Raven,” he breathed out, giving her hand a light squeeze. “From the moment I met you, you just wanted to do what’s right. I keep going back and forth between ‘I should have done something’ and ‘how could I have known Apple would do that?’. No one could have possibly guessed that Apple would do that,” he said quietly, his face turning guilty. “But maybe we should have. She’s been acting differently since this Legacy Day, everyone’s talking about. Everyone could see how she’s been lashing out. I should have intervened when I could. Then maybe you’d be awake laughing with Maddie and Cerise and the others,” he said softly.

He turned Raven’s hand gently and pressed a gentle kiss to her fingers before setting her hand down. As he looked toward the door where Darling would come back thru. “Ch-ase?” a hoarse and rough sounding voice called out and Chase turned to see Raven’s beautiful violet eyes open.

“Raven....your awake?” he asked, swallowing hard, hoping beyond hope this wasn’t a dream. She barely started nodding when they heard thunks. In the doorway stood Darling with water bottles on the floor, rolling from her feet.

“Doctor! Raven’s awake!” Darling shouted as she ran out of the room before coming back quickly with a doctor and nurse. It was safe to say that everyone was shocked to learn that Chase’s kiss woke Raven up. Chase was flustered when he explained what happened and held Raven’s hand. They shared a smile as the doctor did a check-up and Darling sat down next to Chase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this took a LONG time i know. Im sorry. But that will most definitely happen again knowing me tbh. Anyways, i hope you enjoyed this version!


	3. Daring's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wait is over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here’s the final chap!! It’s finally Daring’s turn to be with Raven! I hope you guys enjoy this!! Also, this one will be different from how the other two start cause someone pointed out they thought I accidentally posted the same chap so I dont want anyone to think that this time lol. Cause i thought that too at first after postin the second chap. LOL!!

Raven breathed out a sad sigh as she sat on a tree trunk in the woods. She could hear people in the distance talking happily as they worked on their Thronecoming floats. Next to her was the lake, a small outcropping hovering over the lake. The Neverland Mermaids and their children were swimming around, shifting the sand at the bottom of the lake. “ _ Raven! _ ” a grimace grew on Raven’s face as Apple’s  _ annoying _ voice reached her ears.

“Leave me _alone,_ Apple! I don’t want to hear it!” Raven shouted standing up. She just _couldn’t_ **STAND** listening to Apply’s whining anymore! She kept _complaining_ about how her Happily Ever After was in _danger_. How Raven _had_ to sign the fucking Book of Legends and become the Evil Queen and poison her. She just _wouldn’t_ stop **_harassing_** Raven about it. “I will NOT sign the damn book!” she shouted as she turned to face Apple. Apple was glaring at her, her eyes icy with anger.

“You  _ have _ to sign the book, Raven! If you don’t my Happily Ever After is at risk! I can’t have it unless you poison me! Stop being so selfish!” Apple shouted, barely seeing how people have stopped talking to listen to their echoing shouting fight. It was faint for them, but it soon became clearer as Blondie started live-streaming it from her mirror pad.

“Selfish?!  _ Me?! _ No  _ your _ being the selfish one, Apple! Why is it so bad to not want to be like my mother? To not be put into the mirror realm? Do you even know how your friends feel about their destinies?!” Raven demanded angrily.

“Please, they’re fine with their destinies! They’ll have their Happily Ever Afters!” Apple replied and Raven scoffed.

“No they aren’t! Ashlynn loves Hunter but she can’t even be certain they’ll get to be together doing her tale! And Briar! She’s going to have to sleep for a  _ 100 _ years! She’s going to lose  _ all _ of us and marry some stranger that damn book decided was her prince! Would you  _ really _ force your friend to  _ do that!? _ ” Raven stepped toward Apple and poked her shoulder roughly, a glare in her eyes as she looked at Apple. Apple scoffed back and crossed her arms.

“She’ll get her Happily Ever After! That’s all that matters! This is your destiny, Raven! Just accept it! Faybelle has accepted her destiny and thinks only of herself! So just accept that your evil already!” Apple shouted and Raven gasped in shock, backing up a bit, a fear going throu her at Apple’s words.

“I’m never going to be evil, Apple! Why can’t you understand that already!? For hex sake! Even Daring understands! He’s even concerned over your sanity, Apple!”

“And why can’t you understand Principal Grimm’s worries! Daring will understand in time! We’re meant for each other!” Apply shouted, shoving Raven backwards.

Raven shouted in shock as her feet collided with the tree trunk behind her. She fell back with a scream, going over the cliff, fear freezing her veins as Apple glared at her from above. She splashed into the water, scrambling to get out. The mermaid's eerie laughter reached her ears as she frantically tried breaching the surface and reaching shore. “HELP!” she shouted out with her last breath before being pulled under the surface. Hands scraped her everywhere as she got pulled under the water.

“Raven!” Daring yelled out in shock as they watched her fall over the edge. They could hear the splash and Daring was the first to run to the lakes edge with Dexter and Darling right behind him. A lightly tanned girl, with long, medium-brown, light purple, and magenta hair pulled into a braid, her side bangs being held back by her purple glasses. Icy blue eyes glared at Apple, light blue fingerless gloves gripped her deep pink high-low skirt as she ran toward the cliff at Apple. Wet sand and mud flew up and covered her purple-blue heels and white knee high socks and blue wraps. The wind caught in her white vest, she stumbled as pebbles shifted under her, her fingers and knees getting scrapes.

She soon reached the outcropping and snarled at Apple. “I can’t believe you, Apple!” she shouted and Apple scowled at her.

“What would you know, Willa? It’s not like you’ll have a Happily Ever After since your parents are dead and you were adopted by a knight,” Apple sneered, causing Willa to scoff.

“It’s you that won’t have the Happily Ever After, Apple. As a knight-in-training, I’m taking you in!” Willa shouted rushing forward at Apple. Apple snarled as she rushed at Willa. It was pathetic how easy it was to stop Apple in Willa’s opinion. She had Apple on the ground, struggling to get out of her grip. “Are they?” she whispered to Blondie who walked over to the edge.

Blondie was silent as she watched the Charming siblings fight the mermaids. The sand was agitated, covering everything, making it unclear who was winning under the water. Blondie yelped out in fear when Daring breaking throu the surface. He gasped out for breath as he had an arm wrapped around Raven, keeping her above the water as he slowly made his way over to shore where students awaited anxiously. Dexter and Darling could barely be seen keeping the mermaids back as Giles made his way to the shore with a medic. Milton made his way up to the outcropping where Blondie and Willa were. “T-they got her! Raven’s safe!” Blondie said and Willa sighed in relief. Seeing Milton, she stood up and brought Apple up to her feet, watching as her pale skin grew paler at the sight of Milton.

“You, my dear, are in a lot of trouble,” Milton said with a glare as he then took Apple from her grip and started marching her off.

“I got her! She’s stable, lets move!” a man called and the two girls turned to see two medics finish covering any cuts before transferring her to the ambulance and taking her to the hospital. Daring rode to the hospital with Giles as the man called Raven’s dad.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟_⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It seemed like there were heavy storm clouds over everyone when the news hit. They couldn’t believe that Apple did that. But that didn’t stop the masses from glaring at her and gossiping about  _ Evil _ White.

It fit her.

She didn’t show any regret for pushing Raven into the lake with the Neverland Mermaids. She changed, and not for the better. No one wanted to be next to her. They all side eyed her as they watched Apple stalk throu the halls angrily toward the headmasters office. When she reached the office, she was shocked to see Snow there, glaring at her angrily. “M-mom?” Apple asked shakily and shocked.

“Apple, I expected better from you. Principal Milton told me what you did. Trying to kill a classmate? Specifically Raven for not signing the book? That is extremely immature and horrible. You are  _ not _ worthy of the title of Snow White,” Snow White, Diana, said icily and Apple froze in shock at that.

“B-but mom!”

“But nothing. Whatever Milton does, you deserve it. Raven’s medical bills will be paid for by you,” Snow decided, nodding to her father who nodded back.

“Let me see the brat,” a voice called out and Apple looked around shocked.

“Of course, dear,” the Good King, Edward, said, turning a mirror pad around and letting Apple see the Evil Queen, Mira, in all of her angry glory. She looked different, that’s for sure. Her outfit was more simple, just a deep purple maxi dress with bell shaped sleeves made of lace in the same color. Her hair was a platinum blonde instead of black and purple, her eyes were also back to mint green eyes.

“Apple White,” Mira sneered, her eyes flashing purple with her anger but nothing happened besides that. “You are a weak,  _ pathetic _ child that has dared harm my daughter. You’re lucky I’m in this mirror realm and not out there, otherwise you’d be having, quite the  _ terrible _ day,” she sneered out, causing Apple to flinch while Milton shook his head.

“Quite. Now, for starters, you are hexspelled, Miss White. Next, you will  _ not _ be the next Snow White,” he said. Apple screamed in outrage while Diana nodded agreement with her husband and Edward. Mira rolled her eyes but smirked, pleased with that.

“Y-you can’t do that!” Apple shouted, not even hearing the door open.

“He can’t, but I can,” a girl called. Everyone turned to see who spoke and saw a girl standing in the doorway. “Thank you, Daniel.”   
“No problem, thanks for helping my sister,” Daniel said as he started closing the door.

“It was a pleasure helping making sure Willa followed your footsteps,” she said with a smile as the door closed behind her before she smiled at the occupants in the room, her gaze turning icy when she looked at Apple.

“Thank you for coming,” Milton began as the girl walked forward. Her hair was brown with magenta and purple streaks, pulled back into a half-ponytail that reached her back in waves. She had small side bangs that fell to the right of her face, stopped by pink glasses. Purple eyeshadow seemed to match the color of her eyes. Rose-gold earrings, choker, and bracelet that hooked to a ring were the only jewelry on her. A red rose was tucked behind her ear. A deep pink, sweetheart neckline top that matched her glasses, had spaghetti thin sleeves and went down to rest atop her deep gray, high-low skirt. A deep gray corset with a pink blossom pattern covered her stomach that pointed up in the middle. Another red rose decorated the bottom of it, right above where her top split, letting an opening to show her skirt. Purple fingerless gloves covered her hands, she had matching colored heeled boots with deep pink lacing and detailing and gray heels. Underneath the boots were a matching deep pink wrap.

“Who’s that?” Apple demanded with a sneer, a scowl painting her lips as the girl in question rolled her eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Mz Apple White,” she spoke coldly before turning to the others in the room with a big, warm smile. “Hello, I’m Crystal Legends, adopted daughter of the Book of Legends,” she said, giving a small courtesy to everyone present.

“Nice to meet you dear. How is this possible, Milton?” Mira asked, curious as she looked at the headmaster, grateful Edward seemed to know she wanted to look at him.

“Crystal’s parents died when she was a baby, but no one knew who were parents were. When we brought her to the Book of Legends, it pulled up her page showing her as it’s adopted daughter that can change things to make things more pleasant for the people involved in the stories,” he explained and everyone slowly nodded at that.

“Really? I didn’t think that was possible,” Diana replied honestly and Milton nodded understanding.

“It wasn’t before,” Crystal started as she walked over to stand in front of the book. “But the book can see into the future to determine how the next story will play out. It could see dissent and it was correct. It adopted me so that way I can help ease the dissent. Such as Briar, she has worries about sleeping for so long and marrying a stranger. But she’s not the only one. Many people are dissatisfied. But right now, we’re focusing on you, Mz Apple,” she continued, turning to Apple with a glare.

“So what’s the plan?” Diana asked once more.

“If Raven was here, she could sign and get her full powers and destroy the book, letting everyone choose their own fates,” Mira said and Crystal rolled her eyes.

“Not everyone would agree with that. So that’s not going to be happening at the time being.  _ But _ I can get rid of this generation's Snow White story. Raven will get her full powers, but that’ll wait until after she has recovered from the attack,” she explained and Apple started to struggle at that, crying as a couple of knights started holding her down.

“N-no! You-you can’t do that! This is all I have!” Apple shouted angrily as tears fell. “This isn’t fair! I’m supposed to be Snow White! Me! And Raven is supposed to be the Evil Queen!” Apple shouted, struggling against the knights holding her.

“Yes I can, Apple,” Crystal said, sending a glare Apple’s way as Milton went over to the case to get the book.

“Oh, that’s not the real book,” Mira hummed out and that had everyone pausing.

“Ha! Then that means that she can’t do anything!” Apple shouted victoriously and Mira cackled while Milton rolled his eyes.

“Mira?” Milton asked and Mira waved a hand.

“Crystal is older than Raven yes?” she asked first and Miltron nodded. “I changed out the books after I had Raven,” she said and Milton nodded, not even scolding Mira as she cackled at Apple’s look of despair.

“Mira, tell us were you put the book,” Diana said and Mira nodded.

“Don’t worry, Snow. Edward, dear, hand me over to her,” she said and he nodded, handing his daughter the mirror that allowed Mira to be present. “We’ll be back soon.” Diana nodded as she left the room with the mirror facing her. Time seemed to be at a standstill for Apple as she waited for her mom to return back to the office with Mira and the real Book of Legends. When they finally returned back to the office, Apple struggled once more, but that did nothing as Crystal grabbed the book and set it on Milton’s desk.

Apple sagged in the knights grips, knowing she wouldn’t be able to do anything. Diana handed the mirror back to her father who smiled and nodded.

“I believe we’ll let the courts decide what else will be done,” Milton said and the group nodded. Soon, Crystal finished and closed the book with a sigh.

“There. The Snow White tale shall not be happening this generation,” Crystal said and Milton nodded.

“You can go back to your classes, Crystal,” Milton said and Crystal nodded, sending everyone a smile once more.

“Ok, oh, Mira? I hope Raven wakes up soon,” with that, Crystal left the room to do her thing.

“Take her away, knights,” Milton called and the two knights pulled Apple to her feet.

“Take her to my castle. She’ll be on castle arrest until it’s decided what else should be done,” Diana said and both the knights and Milton nodded understanding.

“Mira, Edward, you may head back to the hospital now. I’m sure you want to be near your daughter,” Milton said and the two nodded, thankful.

“Thank you, Milton,” Edward said before he stood up and left the room.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(⋟_⋞)~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_Two Weeks._ **

_ TWO weeks. _

That’s how long it’s been since she first got admitted into the hospital. Daring could barely believe it. Raven’s been in a coma for  _ two _ weeks with no signs of waking up. Raven’s father, Edward he learned, was there in the room often with him, his siblings visited fairly often to check in on him with Cerise and Maddie. They were the main ones to visit along with a few of Raven’s other friends. Thou, everyone at Ever After High visited Raven to leave her gifts, mostly cards with a few bringing flowers or treats for her to eat when she woke up.

Blondie was the second one to visit most often, she liked checking in even thou she had a 24/7 livestream going of Raven’s hospital room. Daring barely heard Edward leave the room to do whatever it was he had to do. He simply held Raven’s hands in his, squeezing them with a soft sigh as he looked at her peaceful face.

“I’m so sorry this happened, Raven. I should have done something. I’m one of the best at saving people….but I couldn’t save you. I should have followed Apple when I saw her walking off. But….I couldn’t….I didn’t want to risk her seeing me. I didn’t want to listen to her badmouth you anymore. But I shouldn’t have let that stop me. I’m so sorry, Raven. I let my anger at her stop me from keeping you safe,” Daring whispered, squeezing her hand as a ragged sigh left him. His eyes glistened but he wasn’t going to shed any tears. “I-you deserve to be happy in whatever you wish to do. I care so much for you,” he whispered, leaning forward and moving his hand to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear and pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaning back into his chair to wait.

“D-Daring?” her voice croaked out. Daring could barely breath when he watched Raven’s eyes flutter open to show his favorite shade of purple staring at him.

“R-Raven!” he managed to get out, squeezing her hand. “Your awake! I-” he started but then cut himself off, too grateful that she was up. She managed to give a weak smile in return before glancing at the table next to her, her eyes bypassing all the items before landing on the pitcher.

“C-could I-?” she asked, her voice shaky and he nodded. He reluctantly let her hand go after giving it one last squeeze and poured her a cup of water and handed it to her. She sighed softly as she drank the water.

“I-I’ll go get the doctor,” he whispered and she nodded as he went to the door. To say the doctor was shocked would be an understatement. No one knew when she’d wake up so hearing she was up was a great shock, but a good one. Daring was embarrassed when he explained what happened and what he did, but it was all good to see Raven’s small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here it is! I’ll be honest, I had some trouble writing this, but I’m glad to just have this finished for you guys. I hope you guys enjoy it and that it was worth the wait. ALSO, the Willa that popped up into the story is an old OC i made that’s from the Ranger’s Apprentice fanfics I wrote, so I decided to bring her here as a fun little thing. I don’t know if I’ll be writing anything EAH for awhile. IDK. But anyways, until next time! -Love Willa<3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so here it is!! I hope you enjoyed it!! And remember, the next two chaps are the same as this one just for different ships. Until next time!!!! -Love Willa<3<3<3


End file.
